Maya
Alli is the younger twin sister of Sora, one of the deuteragonists of the series (the other being Riku), and the main protagonist of Legends of Nyi. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle while her singing voice is provided by Taylor Swift. Personality Alli is kind, beautiful, has a great sense of humor, and gets easily angered like her nobody, Xion. She is immature and very flirty most of the time. As an adult, she matures and is very motherly, but still has her sense of humor and large appetite. History Pre-Kingdom Hearts series Alli was born in the Destiny Islands and was the 2nd oldest of 7 children. Shortly after her birth, she was kidnapped by Xehanort and forced to spend the rest of her life in Castle Oblivion and wasn't allowed to leave her new home. Then a man named Paul Mason found her in a basket in one of the rooms of Castle Oblivion and took her in as his daughter. Kingdom Hearts Although she is not in the game, Alli has played a role in it. When Alli turned 14, she was kidnapped by pirates but soon escaped, found the Shooting Star Keyblade and fought the Darkside Heartless attacking her homeworld. After she defeated it, Xehanort's Heartless killed her adoptive parents and adoptive sister, then attempted to turn her into his heartless slave. But King Mickey saved her and took Alli to a new homeworld to live in, known as Nyi. Legends of Nyi In Legends of Nyi, Alli is the main protagonist. Taking place during the events of the first game, King Mickey takes Alli to Nyi for refuge, but the ruler, King Tisho XIII, found out that they are Keyblade Wielders and forced them to be locked up for 20 years in the dungeon. But his son, Prince Kansho, hid them in his room, where he t Relationships Jack Frost As a little girl, Alli would be curious about the snow. When she was 5, she got sick. Jack came to her aid and healed her with a lullaby coming from a music box. Sora She loves her twin brother. Vanellope von Schweetz Alli is very overprotective of Vanellope, but she still loves her younger sister. Keyblade Alli wields the legendary Shooting Star Keyblade. Gallery For more pictures and screenshots of Alli, click here. Trivia *Alli is similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Rapunzel from Tangled, as all three meet and fall in love with an outcast (Quasimodo: Esmeralda, Rapunzel: Flynn, Alli: Jim) and they also have artistic talents (Quasimodo: wood carving and model making, Rapunzel and Alli: drawing and painting). *Alli's name was originally going to be Miharu. *In Sofia the First, her singing voice is provided by Anna Kendrick. *Her adult voice actor is Mena Suvari, who also voices Aerith Gainsborough while her singing voice is provided by Emma Thompson who voices Captain Amelia from the 2002 Walt Disney film Treasure Planet and Queen Elinor from the 2012 Disney/Pixar film Brave. Category:Riku Replica's Princess Category:Females Category:Disney Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Protagonists Category:Riku's Friends Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dark Shard Saga Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Party Members Category:Allies